


A Night Out

by LadyLibby



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bars, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Mutual Pining, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Romance, Thank God for Penelope Garcia, i am simping so hard for hotch its not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: While the team is blowing off steam at local bar, you’re working up your courage to admit your longtime crush on Hotch. Revealing your feelings, however, becomes the least of your worries when you receive some unwanted attention from a creep at the bar. But as Garcia always says: everything happens for a reason.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, yes I’m back on my shit. Hotch literally breathes and I swoon so I keep writing about him. I hope you enjoy the latest product of my new hyperfixation<3

“Prentiss,” You called your friend’s name, nodding subtly over her shoulder. “I’ve got a possible at twelve o’clock. Dress shirt, tall, dark, handsome.” 

The loud pop-rock mix of the bar continued to blare as you danced with your friends. After a rough couple of months, the team agreed to go out and blow off a little steam before JJ’s phone inevitably rang with another case. You, JJ, Garcia, and Prentiss had all taken to the dance floor. Morgan was with you at first before quickly disappearing to work his magic elsewhere. Every so often you’d catch sight of him on the other side of the dance floor, grinding on some Georgetown co-ed. Reid was over by the dart board, talking trivia with a few analysts you knew by sight but not name, and Hotch and Rossi still sat at the table you’d claimed. 

You danced closer to Prentiss and turned the two of you around so she could get a look at the guy you’d spotted.

Prentiss flicked her hair over her shoulder to glance behind her before turning back to you with a smile. “Ooh, he’s cute. But I think I like the girl to his left more...” 

“Go for it, Em.” You raised your eyebrows, waving at her to go for it as you continued to dance.

“Wish me luck ladies,” She said, heading off. 

“Like she needs it.” Garcia rolled her eyes, “The woman is like a panther. A beautiful, majestic panther.” 

You laughed, “If she’s a panther then I’m a chicken.” 

“You take that back this instant!” Garcia gasped, squishing your cheeks between her hands. “You, my sweet love, are a brilliant, sexy, charming cheetah.” 

“Okay,” JJ cut in, “This is getting weird.” 

“Yeah,” You smiled, “Maybe time to take a break?”

“But we haven’t found a nighttime companion for you yet.” Garcia pouted. 

“Oh, that’s okay.” You waved her off.

JJ gave you a sly look. “She already has her sights set on someone else.” 

“What?” Garcia gaped, turning to you. “Spill your guts, gorgeous!” 

“I–” You opened your mouth, looking helplessly at JJ. “I do not.” 

“It doesn’t take a profiler to know why you want to take a break and go back to the table.” JJ crossed her arms, cocking her head. “Or to notice who you keep looking at.” 

“Yeah but I’ve been distracted by all the man-candy.” Garcia protested, turning back to you. “Who is it?” 

“No one!” You insisted, unconvincing even to your own ears. 

“Hotch.” JJ answered. “It’s Hotch.” 

You shot her a glare, feeling your face grow hot at the revelation. She was right, of course, you had been stealing glances at him throughout the night, but you still felt like a kid getting caught stealing from the cookie jar. You weren’t supposed to have a crush on Hotch. He was your boss, your superior.

“Look at your face! Oh, how did I not put this together?” Garcia squealed, grinning from ear to ear. “What are we doing still standing here?” 

She stepped in between the two of you, linking arms with each of you and ushering you back towards the table. You resisted slightly, feeling nerves begin to flutter in your stomach. 

“Wait, no. I changed my mind. We should dance some more.” 

“Oh absolutely not.” Garcia said, tightening her grip. “You need to put the moves on that man  _ right now.” _

“Garcia…” You muttered as she dragged you within earshot, “Stop talking, please.” 

“Go get ‘em, cheetah,” She said, swatting your butt and pushing you towards the table. 

You stumbled slightly in surprise, catching Hotch and Rossi’s attention. You recovered your balance with an awkward smile. 

“Having fun out there?” Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow at you as he sipped his drink. 

“Not as much fun as Morgan,” You intoned, sliding into the booth next to Hotch and ignoring Garcia’s pointed look as she and JJ sat next to Rossi on the other side. “Although his definition of fun kind of scares me.” 

Hotch looked at you, the corners of his mouth ticking upwards. You smiled back, feeling a small bloom of confidence in your chest. 

“What have you two been up to?”

Hotch shook his head, sounding weary. “Don’t ask.” 

“I am so glad you asked.” Rossi leaned forward, pointing to Hotch. “I finally figured out who this guy reminds me of.” 

“Who?” Garcia asked, bringing the red straw of her fruity drink to her lips and watching in rapt attention. 

“Roy Scheider’s character in  _ Jaws _ .” 

JJ tilted her head, smiling. “The sheriff?” 

“That’s the one.” Rossi sat back, nodding proudly. 

Hotch sighed, bringing his hand to his forehead. 

“Hey, that’s definitely a compliment.” You interjected, looking around at the others. “Chief Brody’s amazing. He’s brave and capable and he’s good at his job. Not to mention what a great dad he is. I totally had a huge crush on him after I saw that movie...”

As you caught Hotch’s gaze, you trailed off. He was giving you a strange look, like he was surprised and intrigued at the same time. His lips cocked into a half-smile as he took a sip of his beer, making butterflies fill your stomach. 

“So a lot of similarities to Hotch, then.” Garcia quipped, looking at you.

JJ cleared her throat, elbowing Garcia in the side. Your face felt hot again, sensing Hotch’s gaze on you. If you were going to do this, be the cheetah instead of the chicken, you needed more confidence. 

“I’m going to get another drink.” You said quickly, getting up. “Be right back.” 

Before anyone could stop you, you were wading back through the dance floor, making your way to the bar. 

The place was crowded on Friday, but you managed to flag down the bartender and make an order. You turned back towards the dance floor as you waited, smiling as you saw Prentiss and the pretty woman talking over by the far wall. 

You weren’t sure where you and Hotch stood. You’d been friends for a while, colleagues for a lot longer. Long enough that you knew not to assume he’d return your feelings. Things were complicated with him. Losing Haley had been horrifying, something that had taken a long time to deal with. And he had Jack, who’s happiness and stability was the most important thing in the world. 

You weren’t deterred by any of that, though. You wanted Hotch for all of the complications and commitments that he carried with him. But you didn’t know if he wanted to share any of it with you.

He kept his feelings close to his chest. The two of you shared certain smiles he didn’t seem to have with any of the others, and you confided in each other from time to time, but everything had always been professional. Apart from respecting you as an agent and a friend, you didn’t know how Hotch felt about you. 

“Hey sweetheart, let me buy you a drink.”

You turned, realizing the slightly slurred invitation was directed at you. An older man stood next to you, cheeks red and eyes wandering as he looked at you. He wore a stained white shirt and worn flannel. Based on the shake in his hands, you guess he was a little too regular at places like this one. 

“No, thanks.” You said, turning back to the bar. “I can pay for my own drinks.”

“Come on,” He swayed closer, the stench of alcohol on his breath. “How about Sex on the Beach?” 

As he laughed at his own double entendre, you took a step away from him, trying to catch the bartender so you could get the hell away from him. 

“Hey,” The drunk’s voice sharpened with anger, grabbing your arm. “You listening to me?” 

You wrenched your arm from his grip, opening your mouth to shut him down for good. But before you’d even started to speak, your view was suddenly blocked by a familiar tall figure in a black suit.

“Step away.” Hotch’s voice was low and dangerous. You’d only heard him like this a few times, when he was  _ really _ angry. “Now.” 

You moved to the side, but Hotch lifted his arm to keep you from coming any closer to the guy. Confused, you looked at Hotch and found him glaring at the drunk with an intensity you never wanted turned around on you. The drunk guy, however, seemed unphased. 

“Listen pal, little Miss and I were having a conversation here.” He sneered. “So why don’t you back off, yeah?” 

You winced, watching the muscle in Hotch’s jaw clench.  _ Big mistake _ . A couple of the other patrons at the bar were taking notice of the little stand-off now, turning heads and craning necks to watch it unfold. 

“I’m not interested, okay?” You spoke up, hoping to diffuse the situation. “Conversation over. Have a nice night.” 

You put your hand on Hotch’s arm, pulling him away from the bar. He resisted for a moment, shoulders stiff as he continued to scowl at the other guy. 

“Hotch,” You called softly, and he finally looked at you. “It’s fine, let’s just go.” 

His brown eyes softened as they met yours, the anger giving way to the caring man you knew. He nodded, settling his hand on the small of your back as started walking back towards the table. 

“Fine, keep the bitch.” The drunk spat, “I wasn’t gonna fuck her anyways.” 

His words were almost lost to the loud music. Almost. 

Hotch froze for an instant, long enough for you to take a step forward and lose the warmth of his hand on your back. You turned around to look at Hotch, just in time to see him wheel around and punch the drunk guy in the face. 

He stumbled backwards into a barstool, tipping both it and himself backwards onto the floor. 

“What the hell, asshole!” He shouted, blood running down from his nose and into his mouth. 

You watched, dumbstruck as Hotch flexed his hand against the sting from his knuckles cracking against the other guy’s nose, staring down at him with cool contempt. 

“The woman you just insulted is smarter and stronger and better than you could ever hope to be.” Hotch said, eyes flashing. “You don’t even deserve to breathe the same air.”

Music still blared from the speakers, but people were watching you now, shocked and intrigued by the spectacle. The bartender rushed over from around the bar, hauling the drunk guy to his feet.

“Time to go home, Ed.” 

“This fucking asshole just punched me in the face!” 

“Yeah, and you deserved it, too.” The bartender said, shooting you an apologetic look before muscling Ed to the door. 

The patrons mostly turned away after that, getting back to their drinks and dancing now that a full-blown bar fight had been avoided. Hotch immediately turned to you, concern softening his gaze as he touched your arm. 

“Are you alright?” 

“Me?” You were still trying to process everything that had happened in the last few minutes. “I–”

“What the hell happened?”

You turned to see Morgan pushing through the crowd to the bar, dark brows furrowed. The rest of the team crowded in after him, probably having seen the whole thing from the table. 

“Hotch just totally decked that creep.” Garcia said. 

JJ stepped toward you. “Was he harassing you?” 

“Yeah, um,” You blinked, “He grabbed my arm and said some things...” 

Hotch’s jaw clenched again, his hand tightening slightly on your arm. Instinctively, you leaned closer to him, trying to reassure him that you were fine.

“Are you okay, Y/N?” Rossi asked. 

“Yes. I’m okay.” You nodded, laughing slightly. “I just kind of stood there for most of it.”

“Do you want to go back to the table?” 

You hesitated, looking out past the dance floor, suddenly put off by the noise and the crowd and the heat. 

“Actually, I think this is a good time for me to call it a night. But thanks for all the dancing and, uh,” You looked up at Hotch, unsure how to thank him for punching a guy in the face. “Thanks.” 

“Let me drive you.” He said, his hand dropping to your back again, warm and comforting. 

“Oh, it’s–” You stopped as someone cleared their throat. 

You glanced over at Garcia, who mouthed ‘cheetah’ and mimed scratching the air. Hoping no one else noticed the gesture, you turned back to Hotch and smiled. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.” You accepted. “Thank you.”

You said your goodbyes to the rest of the team before letting Hotch guide you out of the bar and over to his car. Neither of you said much on the short drive to your apartment, an old rock station playing quietly over the radio filling the silence. 

You looked out the passenger side window, lost in your head. 

A mix of emotions and thoughts all swirled within as you processed everything that had happened at the bar. 

On the one hand, you were shocked. A part of you still didn’t quite believe Hotch had punched someone, let alone punched someone  _ for you _ . Out of everyone on the team, he had always been the most composed, the most in control of himself and the situation. You were relieved things hadn’t gotten any more heated. If Ed had fought back or pressed charges...you didn’t want to consider the potential consequences for Hotch’s career. You couldn’t believe he’d taken that kind of risk over something so stupid. 

On the other hand, you were touched. The fact that he’d stepped in because he thought you might have been in danger, the way he’d defended you, and especially the things he’d said about you, all sent butterflies swirling in your stomach. It was almost enough to make you forget the recklessness of his actions. Almost. 

Hotch walked you up to your apartment, hovering protectively nearby as you unlocked the door and stepped inside. Dropping your keys on the table by the front door, you turned back around to face him. You could see the lingering agitation in him, tension coiled tightly in his shoulders and jaw.

“Thank you for driving me.” You said. 

Hotch took a step closer, searching your face. “Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“I’m fine, Hotch. Really.” You insisted, “I’ve dealt with guys like that before. You didn’t have to do that.”

Your words didn’t seem to reassure him. His brows furrowed and his frown deepened, and emotion you couldn’t quite place flashing behind his eyes. 

“I couldn’t just stand there and let him say that about you.” 

“Yes, you could. And you probably should have.” You argued. “I mean, what if he pressed charges? What if Strauss finds out you got into a bar fight? If things had gone differently, this could have been really bad.”

Hotch’s jaw ticked again, and you forced yourself to keep your eyes on his. “It would have been worth it.” 

“He’s nothing, Hotch. Just a pathetic asshole looking to feel superior to someone.” You said. “He’s not worth your reputation or your career.” 

“I didn’t do it for him.” Hotch said, taking another step closer. “I did it for you.” 

“I appreciate that, I do.” You looked up at Hotch, trying to get him to understand. “But I’m not worth it either.” 

“Yes, you are.” Hotch said, his voice softening as he lifted his hand to your face. 

Anticipation and affection squeezed your chest as you looked at him, searching his face and finding sincerity written all over it. You leaned into his touch, closing your eyes for a moment before meeting the deep amber of his gaze again. He was looking at you like you were something delicate and beautiful, something to be cherished and loved. 

“Hotch…” You breathed, bringing your hand up to touch his.

“Y/N,” He stepped even closer, his other hand falling to your waist. “You mean so much to me. More than I thought anyone could after…” 

You curled your fingers around his hand, moving it to your lips as you softly kissed his palm. Hotch exhaled shakily, tugging you closer and leaning forward until your noses brushed and there were just millimeters between your lips and his. 

He hesitated, asking the silent question you’d known your answer to for a long, long time. 

You let go of his hand, raising your other to grab the lapels of his suit jacket to close the final breath of space between the two of you. You kissed him, pouring all of the unspoken answers and confessions and revelations you’d been holding back from him. 

Hotch’s arms wound around your waist, pulling you against him as he deepened the kiss. Your hands curled against his chest, bunching the dark fabric of his suit in your fists. 

After a moment, the two of you separated for air, pulling back as your chests heaved and you gasped for breath. You and Hotch locked eyes, finding the same look of intent, feeling the same magnetic pull. 

And then his lips were on yours again, his hands rising to cup your face. He kissed you with more intensity this time, pressing you backwards until your back found the nearest wall. Matching his heat, you pushed his jacket away from his shoulders. His hands left you long enough to toss the garment somewhere behind him before they returned to your body, one slipping to cradle the back of your head while the other found your hip, his fingers slipping up under the hem of your shirt. 

You fumbled with the knot of his tie, tugging blindly until it loosened. You broke the kiss long enough to pull it over his head and throw it in vaguely the same direction as his jacket. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” You smiled, carding your fingers through his hair.

You liked that it was messy because of you, that all of the straight lines and neat edges of him were being blurred because of  _ you. _

Hotch moved his attention to your neck, murmuring against your skin between kisses. “Undressing me?”

“Getting you to loosen that goddamn tie.” You answered, tugging slightly at his hair. 

He responded by nipping gently at the juncture of your neck and shoulders, making your eyelashes flutter as an involuntary noise left your mouth– somewhere between a whine and a moan. He lifted his head again, smirking against your lips as he kissed you. 

“Yeah, well I’ve been wanting to do  _ this _ –” Hotch hooked his hands behind your thighs, lifting your legs up around his hips. “For a long time too.” 

Securing his arms around you, he started to move away from the wall and. You wrapped your arms around his neck and held on, dropping a few kisses of your own to the underside of his jaw. 

He lowered you onto the couch, pressing down above you as he kissed you deeply. You were starting to lose your grip on any restraint you might have had, giving into the want and the heat. But as he pulled your shirt up over your head and started kissing his way down your chest, you grasped a brief moment of sense. 

Putting a hand on his chest, you pushed him backwards slightly. “Wait.” 

Hotch stilled, looking up at you with concern. “Are you alright?”

“ _Yes._ Very much so,” You smiled, running your fingers through his hair again. “Just– what about Jack? You were only supposed to drive me home. I don’t want–” 

“His aunt is there. Jessica is with him.” Hotch answered quickly, his fingers brushing absently over your ribs. 

“I’m all yours.” He breathed, his expression becoming slightly guarded, “If you want me.” 

“Oh,” You bit your lip, tipping your hips up into his. “I very much  _ do _ .” 

Hotch’s gaze darkened instantly and he surged forward, crushing his lips to yours in a searing kiss. You met him with equal passion, fumbling to undo the buttons on his shirt as he reached around to take off your bra. Shirts, undershirts, belts, pants, and underwear soon joined the rest of the discarded clothes, tossed somewhere on the floor to be found  _ much _ later. 

You were impatient, wanting all of him. You wanted everything you could have, all at once. You wanted to be surrounded by him, drown in him, give everything to him and get lost in it all. 

But Hotch took his time, like he wanted to memorize you, every sound and every shudder. He savored and he teased and he brought you to the brink and back again over and over until you couldn’t think or speak of anything but his name. 

And when you did find your release, you found it together. He crested with you, calling your name with his face buried in your neck and your fingernails digging crescent moons into his back. 

He collapsed on top of you and you welcomed the weight and warmth of him, catching your breath. Hotch shifted, moving so you were tucked tight against him, the two of you squeezing together on your couch. Satisfied and spent, you nuzzled against his chest as he pulled a blanket that had been draped over the back of the couch over the two of you. 

Hotch’s fingers drew lazy little patterns over your back, soothing you towards the edge of sleep. 

“Do you really think I’m like the sheriff from  _ Jaws _ ?” 

“Sort of,” You mused sleepily, kissing his chest. “But I have a bigger crush on you.” 

He chuckled, the sound of it rumbled through his chest. Hotch tightened his arms around you, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. 

You smiled softly as you drifted off, wrapped safely in Hotch’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
